


Pollinated Knight: Heaven in Haven

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY confesses to Jaune.  Jaune's first instincts are that this has to be a prank, but eventually agrees that he has instead died and gone to heaven.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer)Post-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Pollinated Knight: Heaven in Haven

Jaune: *walks into RWBY's hotel room*

*click*

Jaune: *turns to see Yang locking the door*

Jaune: Uh?

Jaune: *hears something behind him*

Jaune: *turns to see Weiss with a chair*

Weiss (gesturing to the chair): If you would?

Jaune: *sits down*

RWBY: *collects in front of him*

Jaune: *nervously looks at RWBY*

RWBY: *nervously looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: So, who wants to start? Or maybe explain what's going on here?

Weiss: What's going on is that we wish to court you.

Jaune: Court?

Jaune: WE?!

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: If this is a prank, I am so leaving right now.

Jaune: *looks at the door and sighs*

Jaune: *looks at the window, wondering*

Yang: *runs in front of the window, arms out-stretched*

Yang: Oh - no - you - don't! You're staying right here, ladykiller.

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: Ladykiller?

Ruby: I expected him to be more excited.

Blake: He seriously thinks we are pranking him.

Jaune: Because between the two, that one makes far more sense.

Weiss: And your solution to bullying is to jump out the window?! Are you insane?

Jaune: Historically, yes.

Yang: He's NOT getting out the window.

Jaune: *slumps forward and sighs*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying to Jaune*

Ruby: *reverts and kisses Jaune passionately*

Jaune: What was that?

Yang: Good on you, Rube.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: It's called a kiss.

Jaune: It's called a delusion. There's is no way this would happen.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: At least call us a fantasy.

Jaune: To be fair, I never once dreamt all four of you would...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *sashays up to Jaune*

Weiss: *pulls him in for a deep kiss*

Jaune: At least now I can die happy.

Jaune: *slumps back in his chair*

Blake: He still thinks it's a prank.

Yang: What the hell, man? We're bearing our soul to you.

Weiss: To be fair, we, as of yet, have not. Ruby looks like she's about to spill her guts to him, so we should let her start.

Ruby: Do you have any idea how cool you are?

Jaune: That's one thing I have never been.

Weiss: You're a doofus. She's a doofus. She's judging you by your own standards.

Ruby: There's no way I could have made it to Haven without you.

Yang: And I have to say, you didn't even hesitate to escort Ruby here. Without you, we wouldn't have come back together again.

Ruby: But even back in Beacon, you were cool.

Jaune: Not cool.

Ruby: You never forced yourself to be cool.

Weiss: Like a certain blue-haired, limp-wristed narcissist.

Blake: You were always so genuine.

Weiss: I gave you the tall order of proving yourself on your merits... and you did... My standards might be impossibly high... but... you reached them.

Weiss: *reaches out to grab his right hand*

Weiss: *pulls his right hand up until it's craddling her face*

Weiss: At this point I could not imagine myself with another man. You are the man for me.

Yang: *walks towards Jaune*

Yang: Don't forget about me.

Jaune: *eyes the window*

Yang: I haven't felt right until we were all back together again.

Blake: He's eyeing the window.

Yang: What do we have to do to prove this is not a prank?

Weiss: Kneel. *kneels on the ground*

Ruby: *kneels*

Blake and Yang: *walk up and kneel, making a rough semi-circle*

Jaune: *heady breathing*

Jaune: *hyperventilating*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up in a bed*

Jaune: *turns his head to the right to see Weiss*

Jaune: *turns his head to the left to see Ruby*

Jaune: *looks down to see Blake snuggled up against him*

Jaune: *looks passed Blake to see Yang*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: So, I'm in heaven. I guess we lost the battle of Haven. I hope everyone else is alright.

Weiss: To be fair, that is progress.

Yang: I don't know how you can be so happy about this?

Weiss: He did just call us heaven.

Yang: Ladykiller. You are very much alive, and we intend to keep you that way.

Jaune (suspicious): That's just what an angel would say. Yang would never call me ladykiller.

Yang: I'm calling you ladykiller because you got us all to fall in love with you.

Jaune: Yang? Angel-Yang, what's more likely? I've died and gone to heaven, or four of the most beautiful, powerful, vital, strong, graceful, elegant, loving, heroic women on Remnant fell in love with me?

RWBY: *stunned silence*

Jaune: *drops his head on the bed*

Jaune: That's what I thought.

Jaune: *wraps his arms around Blake*

Jaune: But, if it is heaven, I'm certainly going to enjoy it.

Weiss: *furious huffing*

Yang: Ladykiller, look around, what do you see?

Jaune: *looks between RWBY*

Yang: Other than us.

Jaune: It looks suspiciously like our house at Mistral.

Yang: Uh-huh. Is that what you think heaven would be like?

Jaune: As long as I have you four, it really doesn't matter what the walls look like.

RWBY: *stunned silence*

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: Our attempt at seducing him seems to have backfired.

Jaune: Did you just purr? Since when does Blake purr?

Blake: I've never been this happy.

Ruby: Why does Blake get to cuddle him?

Yang: Good point.

Yang: *jumps onto the bed on his other side*

Weiss: *cuddles up to Yang*

Ruby: *cuddles up to Blake*

Jaune: And you are going to try and tell me that this is NOT heaven?

Yang: It feels like heaven to me.

Weiss: Alright, if we agree to the ridiculous premise that this is heaven, will you stop moping around and let us love you?

Jaune: Of course. I did say I was going to enjoy it.

Weiss: You are infuriating, you know that?

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189390182144/pollinated-knight-heaven-in-haven) Tumblog.


End file.
